


The boy with the stars in his soul

by CreateOwnHell



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: In Love, M/M, Open Ending, Short One Shot, Some existential crisis, a little fluff, a mess, celestial changkyun, human shownu, this is why i should be sleeping at 3 am not write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreateOwnHell/pseuds/CreateOwnHell
Summary: and he held Everything in his hands.





	The boy with the stars in his soul

Hyunwoo could have lived his entire life, not knowing anything of the world above him.

The stars in the sky were just that, stars.

That’s what he was taught.

 

Until he came across a boy whose eyes held galaxies in his eyes and Hyunwoo felt like he was drowning.

His smile was like the sun that brightens up your life. And Hyunwoo was blinded.

His laughter was music to Hyunwoo’s ears.

His name was Changkyun.

 

Hyunwoo was a realist before he met him.

Hyunwoo became a dreamer when he met Changkyun.

 

Changkyun was fascinated by Hyunwoo and the energy that resonated in his soul.

He has been to many worlds, travelled to the edge of the universe, but never met a soul as kind and as beautiful as Hyunwoo’s.

 

Changkyun was lost before he met him.

Changkyun found a home when he met Hyunwoo.

 

 

‘’Your soul has been forged in the fires of a dying star and you still think so low of yourself.’’ Changkyun felt hurt on Hyunwoo’s behalf.

Because Hyunwoo is too kind.

 

The first time Hyunwoo kissed Changkyun, he swears he saw a star born in the sky.

This young boy in front of him held the power of the universe in his hands and he handed over his heart to a simple guy on earth who will be gone in a blink of an eye.

 

‘’I didn’t know what it meant to love until I met you.’’ Changkyun whispered to a sleeping Hyunwoo. He knows his heart heard him.

 

 

Changkyun let his fingers caress the soft cheeks, leaving a trail of tiny sparkling stars on Hyunwoo’s sun kissed golden skin.

Changkyun has never seen a more ethereal view than it was Hyunwoo right now under him, whose sweat was glistening among the stars.

Hyunwoo pulled Changkyun closer to him and kissed him slow and deep. He tasted like Time. And Hyunwoo doesn’t know how to explain what it means, but that’s what he felt when his lips touched Changkyun’s.

 

There were many words unspoken between them.

Hyunwoo doesn’t speak much and Changkyun doesn’t force him. He knows what the other feels anyways from the colours that surround him.

 

It was a pouring that night when Hyunwoo took his last breath in this vessel.

The whole universe was mourning.

The star that was born when he and Hyuwoo kissed for the first time, collapsed creating a supernova.

 

And Changkyun experienced grief for the first time in his existence.

 

‘’I will find you, even if I have to search the universe until the end of time, I swear I will find you again. You are somewhere out there.’’

_// Souls are energy and energy cannot be made or destroyed //_

**Author's Note:**

> my ass been preaching GIVE SHOWNU THE UNIVERSE for forever now,,, and apparently,,, the universe is manifesting itself as Changkyun !!!! this plot twist i never saw coming. hhhh  
> tell showkyun i love them !!! T_T


End file.
